Fault current limiters (FCLs) are used to provide protection against current surges, for example in power transmission and distribution networks. Various types of FCLs have been developed over the last several decades, including superconducting fault current limiters (SCFCL), inductive fault current limiters, as well as other varieties that are well known in the art. A power system implementing an FCL may include generation, transmission, and distribution networks that generate and deliver power to various industrial, commercial, and/or residential electrical loads.
A fault current is an abnormal current in an electrical system that may result from a fault in the system, such as a short circuit. A fault current may arise in a system due to any number of events or failures, such as power lines or other system components being damaged by severe weather (e.g. lightning strikes). When such a fault occurs, a large load can instantaneously appear in the circuit. In response, the network delivers a large amount of current (i.e. fault current) to the load. This surge of current is unwanted because the surge of current may damage the load, for example, the network itself or equipment connected to the network. A problem with FCL devices is their cost, complexity and size. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements are provided.